


Late Night Nightmares

by shinythegoat



Series: FitzSimmons Short Stories :) [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Nightmares, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat
Summary: Simmons comforts Fitz after a nightmare
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: FitzSimmons Short Stories :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805077
Kudos: 26





	Late Night Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyday Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454246) by [for_the_love_of_wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves). 



She wakes up to a scream, a scream coming from her best friend. She throws her covers to the side and runs to his room, nearly tripping over a chair in the process. When she gets to his room he is already panting and curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth and muttering some words that she can’t quite make out.

“Fitz?” She takes a step closer, surprised by the fragile scene she sees in front of her. Carefully she takes a seat on the end of his bed, keeping her eyes trained on his closed ones. He flinches as the bed creaks from the added weight but continues to mutter words and rock back and forth. As she scoots closer she begins to hear some of the words,

“I’m sorry, sorry father, I'll- I’ll do better, I promise. I'm sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry….”

“Fitz, Fitz are you alright?” She gently places her hand on his shoulder but he moves away from the touch and retreats to under the covers.

“Fitz, you have to talk to me”

\----------

Ever since they started sharing a flat at sci-ops Jemma began to notice that Fitz would have recurring nightmares, sometimes one, two and maybe even three times a week! The only thing that calmed him down was the presence of his roommate, eventually he would fall asleep in her arms which got her thinking of an arrangement that could work.

\----------

“Fitz, what’s wrong” She moved, again, to his side and wrapped him in her arms, allowing his head to fall onto her shoulder

“My- My- Um the d-dream was a-about my fath-father” He managed to get through the words before quickly falling into a fit of sobs and quick gasps for air.

“Hey, hey it’s alright, I’m here” She stroked his hair with one hand and gently rubbed circle on his back with the other

“I’m- I’m sorry” He choked out through the sobs

“What are you sorry about?”

“I’m sorry that I’m such a burden.”

“No Fitz, you are not a burden. It’s not your fault you have these nightmares, ok? You are not a burden, you never will be. It’s my job to help and protect my friends. I’m here for you and you’re here for me, got that?”

“Th- Thanks Jemma” His hold on her became tighter as he wrapped his arms around her in a makeshift hug.

“Your welcome. Would it be easier for you to fall back asleep if I stayed with you?”

“Y- Yea that would help.” He lifted up his head a little and Jemma thought she saw a smile flash across his face. 

Simmons got up and pulled Fitz along with her, making a quick stop to the bathroom to wipe his face down before returning to bed. Fitz slipped under the covers first, taking the left side so Jemma could have the right. He curled up as Jemma wrapped her arm around him as if protecting him from any more nightmares.

“Fitz?”

“Yea?”

“I was thinking. Whenever I’m here with you your nightmares stop, so, what if I were to stay here for a couple nights, just to see how you would respond. Think of it as a scientific experiment.”

“I would like that.”

“Wonderful, now go to sleep.”

“Night Jemma,”

“Night Fitz.” 

That night he got the best sleep he’s ever had. You could say one of the factors was the smile he wore on his face all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Young FitzSimmons are just so innocent <3


End file.
